


【马东】BOY（Ⅰ）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *此篇为《BOY》*年上占有欲🦁×年下心机诱惑🐻*未成年勿进哦，奶油play，dirty talk
Relationships: markchan—Relationship, 马东
Kudos: 35





	【马东】BOY（Ⅰ）

**Author's Note:**

> *此篇为《BOY》
> 
> *年上占有欲🦁×年下心机诱惑🐻
> 
> *未成年勿进哦，奶油play，dirty talk

00.

I love that boy.

我热爱他果冻一样的嘴唇，热爱他巧克力一样的肤色，热爱他蜜糖一样的声音。

我热爱他，像是要把自己都抛却的热爱他。

01.

李马克把车窗降了下来，烟卷获得自由，沿着车身掉落在地上，又被刚巧赶来的男孩弯腰捡起。

“没有人跟我们伟大的MARK LEE说过，在学校里不能抽烟吗？”男孩一手拿着冰激凌，一手摇了摇那烟卷，微微挑眉。

李马克点点头，眼睛却迟钝的从对方沾了白色奶油的嘴唇上移开，不在意地说道：“扔了吧，脏。”

“喔——”男孩夸张的几乎快跳起来，但他也顾及着脆弱的奶油冰激凌，所以只是故意拉长音做反应，却没把烟卷扔掉，而是放进了自己的裤口袋。

男孩塌下了腰，双手垫在车窗上。

他今天穿的裤子大概有点短了，不然为什么李马克能够轻松窥见他的蜜色大腿？

学校里不知道有什么活动，那孩子的脸近在咫尺时，李马克才发现他脸部和颈部的痣用棕色的线条连了起来，真的是北斗七星的样子。

衬衫的纽扣意外的没有被解开，李马克无法再看见的多一点，以至于失望的叹了口气，又在瞬间反应过来，唾弃自己的同时还忍不住幻想男孩像小时候一样柔软的胸膛。

被热气蒸久了的冰激凌慢慢融化，男孩含着光影的眼不再盯着李马克，而是慢慢垂眼，像只小奶猫，小心翼翼的伸出短短的舌尖，舔一口白色的奶油，含糊着说道：“没想到你还有不守规矩的一天？”

话音未落，李马克就察觉到喉结处属于冰激凌奶油的冰凉感。

他怀疑李东赫是早有预谋的，因为那孩子几乎在瞬间就凭借着纤瘦的身材钻进了车厢，像是刚才舔冰激凌那样，嫣红的舌尖触碰到李马克的咽喉。

仿佛真的有电流游过，更多的却是令人难堪的火热，男孩不经意间抬眼看他，纯洁的模样与诱惑的动作根本不相符。

他极慢的、极慢的用舌尖卷着那白色沾上嘴角，状似不小心的吸了一下李马克的喉结，‘啵’的一声像是暗示，又像是宣战。

“东赫！”李马克倒吸一口冷气，抓住了他干枯的栗色卷发。

“痛！”呼出的热气喷洒在李马克耳边，李东赫却没有离开，就着这个别扭的姿势跟李马克咬耳朵，“哥哥想要吃冰激凌吗？”

“你吃不下去了吗？”李马克清楚的听见了自己吞咽口水的声音。

“不是哦哥哥。”

李东赫总算离开了他，在车外迎着光朝他笑，是李马克无法拒绝的模样。

“手上的冰激凌我可以自己吃，身上的冰激凌要怎么办呢？”

02.

李马克当然知道李东赫是在跟他开玩笑。

这孩子不知道从哪里学来了这么多意味不明的玩笑，大概这个年龄段的孩子都会怎么做。

可是最近显然有点过分了。

李马克试着水温，看着坐在浴缸里的李东赫，努力忽视身为成年人的欲望。

他没想到李东赫身上真的有一层奶油，薄薄的一层，似乎是他们在游泳课时为一个同学举办了生日派对，那个冰激凌蛋糕最终也没进入谁的嘴巴，全黏到身上来了。

“我本来没想参与的，哥哥，”李东赫闷闷的声音传来，“被黄仁俊用巧克力在脸上和脖子上画线已经足够了，但是他说如果我身上有奶油的话，你会喜欢的。”

“没有哪个大人会喜欢自己的孩子粘上一身奶油回家，东赫。”

李马克深呼一口气，告诫着李东赫，也告诫着自己。

——没有人会喜欢看自己的孩子赤身裸体涂满奶油的模样。

“可是哥哥，你真的不喜欢吗？”

那双温热的手触碰到了李马克胯间半/勃的欲望，李东赫抬眼看他，北斗七星的花纹在此刻仿佛真的会发亮。

李东赫的眼睛太漂亮了。

原谅李马克在此时只想到了这句话。

那双眼睛委屈的、上挑着看你时，你就像被什么东西勾走了魂儿一样，完全不知道该做什么反应。

“哥哥……”

是听了无数次的撒娇，但李马克就是敏锐的察觉出了不同。

不是男孩以往满心满意，要把声音都浸到蜜里去的感觉，而是有些沙哑的，带着轻微情欲的呼唤。

“哥哥想要吃冰激凌吗？”

李东赫站了起来，关上了淋浴器，小心翼翼的环住李马克，把还未干涸的奶油蹭在李马克的黑色衬衫上：“我可以给哥哥吃的。”

“什么都可以哦……”

恶魔在他耳边低吟，李马克总算明白了那代表欲/望的鲜艳苹果为何会那么诱人。

03.

李东赫不受控制的颤抖着，嘴间咬着自己的手指，不敢发出一点声音。

李马克的双手锢着他的腰，虔诚的、一寸寸的吻去他身上的奶油。温热的舌尖游走于皮肤，李东赫睁大双眼，快要哭泣出声。

李马克慢慢打开了李东赫交并的双腿，却在大腿根处也看见了那碍眼的奶油，随着主人的抖动而摇晃，再色/情不过又纯洁的模样。

“这里，也让黄仁俊碰了吗？”

李马克声音沉下去的时候本就吓人，用力握着他的膝盖将双腿更大的分开时，李东赫甚至产生了逃离的想法。

“说话！”李马克狠狠地拍了一下李东赫屁/股。

臀/肉震颤，李马克却只是死死地盯着李东赫，他气疯了。他根本不敢想象别人同自己一样，把他的男孩的双腿分开，或轻柔或粗暴，或心怀鬼胎或清心寡欲，将手指移到男孩最私/密的地方，捏着腿根的软肉听着男孩小声喘息呻吟，失控一般的留下罪恶的白。

李马克这么想着，看着李东赫的痴迷的眼，快要忍不住心里满溢的控制欲与占有欲。

“哈…哥…哥哥……”

李东赫抓着床单，看着李马克愠怒的样子不知所措。他能感受到李马克身上的热度，也能感受到对方的心跳，是和自己一样的，猛烈而快速，就要冲出皮肉互相交融在一起似的。

他总算忍不住哭出了声，直起身子努力的去拥抱李马克，边打哭嗝边解释道：“不是的哥哥，不是的！我…唔…没有让人碰这里，是我自己抹上去的……”

李东赫脸上用巧克力画的细线混上泪水，棕褐色液滴要落不落的样子诱使李马克吻上了李东赫的脸，然后顺着那一颗颗痣下移，换来那孩子承受不住的呜咽和痉挛。

“东赫，东赫，我的东赫……”

李马克一遍遍的念着男孩的名字，他咬住了男孩浅褐色的乳尖，用舌头按压挑起，一只手仍然撑着李东赫的大腿，另一只手却已经把腿根的奶油抹去，来到了他日思夜想的伊甸园。

“唔——”

李东赫咬紧了嘴唇，后穴的异物感让他整个人都开始恐惧，他攀着李马克，像是藤蔓找到了支架，紧紧的缠绕着，不留一丝空隙。

李马克将李东赫从自己怀里剥离，把他放在了床上，低垂下头，安抚一般的吻上了李东赫的嘴唇。

这是他们第一次接吻，李马克甚至觉得，此时此刻就这样死去也是好的。

他的男孩嘴上沾了蜜的，甜到让李马克呼吸加重，他迫不及待的攻城略池，用舌尖扫过男孩的贝齿、上颚，男孩短短的舌头被他引领着暴露在空气中，嫣红的可怕，像是李马克心头的血。水声被无限发大，男孩脸上既愉悦又痛苦，蹙着眉头像是小时候喝了中药后一般。

李东赫推搡着李马克的肩膀，只觉得下半身胀痛得很，娇气的哭闹起来：“哥哥…嗯…不要了…我不要…”

手指已经不知不觉的进入了三根，缓慢的进出着，李东赫哭着摇头，已然无法承受，李马克锲而不舍的一下下啄吻着他的唇，却也毫不留情的换上了自己蓬勃的性器。

“乖，东赫，不疼的。”

疼也没有办法的。

李马克眼底晦暗不明。

他已经停不下来了。

“啊——”

李东赫被李马克的动作刺激的挺起了腰，泪水不自觉的沿着他发红的眼尾滑落至鬓角，他双眼无神的看着空中虚无的点，抓着李马克的手臂想要用力又没了力气。

他修长的双腿被对方控制住，面对李马克大开着，腿根的肌肉都在痉挛，穴口的褶皱被粗大性器撑平，李东赫失去了语言能力，只是喘息着，像一尾失了水的鱼。

“东赫，对不起……”

李马克紧紧的抱住了李东赫，滴落在他身上的也不知是泪水还是汗水。

04.

“啊…哥哥…唔嗯…轻点…拜托…嗯…哥哥……”

李东赫赤裸的样子真是美丽极了。

李马克大开大合的艹干着他的男孩，被他在自己身下盛放的模样眯了眼。

蜜色皮肤遇见了窗中透过的阳光就仿若维纳斯找到了他完美的手臂，理应被世人敬仰。男孩身上被舔的斑驳的奶油已经干涸，在柔软的肚皮上像是被什么腌臜东西染脏。栗色卷发由着汗水打湿，脸上和脖颈间的痣随动作起伏，那软软的胸膛在诱使李马克抚摸，又好像只是在自己呼吸。

“Good Boy……”李马克俯下身亲吻他的耳垂，吮吸声加上低哑的夸赞却让李东赫羞耻不已。

他很久都没听见李马克这样夸他了。

“东赫只是Daddy一个人的good boy。”

李马克的动作停了，他在颤抖，就连握着李东赫腰肢的手也是，他偏过头对上了李东赫过于认真纯洁的眼眸，他们的距离太近，近到李马克甚至能看清楚李东赫脸上可爱的绒毛。

李东赫像是小孩子在学说话，甚至还是用的第一人称，一字一句的念出来时，因为短短的舌头有点含糊不清，眼睛直直的盯着李马克，混杂着情意、爱意和说不出的媚意。

还是个娇小的孩子啊，颤颤巍巍的躺在自己的身下，两只手腕并到一起一只手就能够抓过来，小腿在摩挲着自己的腰窝，脚踝处突出的踝骨尖锐的像刀，刺破皮肉，勾伤勒骨。

“东赫。”

李东赫看不清李马克的表情，他也知道眼前的人内心的纠结，可是感情是没有办法控制的，他渴望他的身体，被欲望缠住的人总是渴望一个解脱的。

“Daddy，”李东赫双手捧起李马克的脸，与他对视着，仿佛其他的都已经抛弃掉，“想怎么对我都可以，更粗暴一点也可以，把我按在你的身下，让我为了你哭泣吧……”

是狂风暴雨一般的进攻，李东赫被翻了个身，跪在床上双腿直颤，李马克下身动作不停，湿润的甬道被刺激的不断缩紧，李马克却咬着牙冲刺。

他掐着李东赫的腰，根本不管李东赫的哭叫，他怕他一停下来就会反悔，只有沉浸在欲望里时，他才能忘记一切。

李东赫腰眼发麻，敏感点被撞到失去知觉，他趴下身子撅着屁股的样子是世界级的名画，李马克拉起他的一只胳膊，细密的亲吻着，像是动漫里可怕的痴汉，却带着不可磨灭的爱。

他的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来，嗓子眼里哼哼唧唧的声音根本无法发出，被顶的破碎。

“东赫，对不起…对不起…”李马克撸动着李东赫涨红的性器，嘴里不停地道歉，却无法停下动作。

“唔啊……”李东赫颤颤巍巍的转过头，小心翼翼的伸出舌尖舔吻吮吸着李马克的喉结和锁骨，“哥哥…嗯…哥哥，我想看着你……”

李马克将李东赫重新转了过来，性器抵着深处摩擦，让李东赫不住的痉挛，自嗓子里逼出的呻吟声粘腻而诱惑。

“哥哥，无论什么，我都没有后悔，我很喜欢很喜欢哥哥。”

05\. 

他抱住了我，声音在我耳边忽远忽近：“I love you and ……”

他又开始用那种眼神看我了，纯情而色情，难以言说：“Fxxk me.”

06.

I love that man. 

我热爱他手臂上的青筋，我热爱他严肃的面容，我热爱他令人抓狂的胆小。

我热爱他，像是要把自己都抛却的热爱他。


End file.
